firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lila
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Sub-Boss (with Yila) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance Similarities (with Yila): In simple terms these miscreants are moderately advanced Viruses enhanced with glitches. They have been changed from their harmful format into a sort of anti-virus virus. When they appear they are often seen as mere data wires connecting together to form the shape of a pikmin. They can fill themselves with color. They are practically the same in every aspect of their being except for the data streams that make up their flower. It covers everything in a one mile radius around her covering her up so you don't know where she's coming from exactly making it hard to pinpoint her attacks. Differences (From Yila): It is not a flower but a gem on top of her fake flower. It is surrounded by data and often the data flows way out in front of her warning anyone that they are coming. The flower often gives away that she is about to attack. Powers She can manipulate the flow of data almost like Glitch can but to a lesser degree but this hides her true attack patterns which seemingly come out of nowhere. Powers up when with Yila is around. Her power is the space of the virtual realm making it so that she can attack from any direction at once often confusing the enemy. The data field around her blocks her from sight but she can see through it. She can slow down time as needed. She can become one and many to be used. She can regenerate her health while fighting. Combined Powers (with Yila): Both AI and Viruses are damaged by even being near them. They also regenerate at a swift pace if left for a few seconds untouched. When they are both together it is much harder to even defeat them. Their speed is increased tremendously along with their power and defense when together. They have two unique abilities one of which is that they can make the real world and the virtual realm mix at a certain spot. This allows them to appear in the real world and attack. Also, no one can go outside the area unless they knock them unconscious or if they destroy the things that create the virtual-real connection. The second one allows them to use their powers to jump to any computer network with no interference from anything but they hardly do this except when they have to escape. If one of them is down then for a bit of time then the other one will revive the downed one. You don't want to anger either one when one is downed otherwise you'll probably activate their final ability. Weaknesses Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Deletion Resistances Heavy Resistance: Water, Fire, Earth, Physical attacks, and Data Streams Immunities Deletion (Cannot be deleted unless destroyed at the same time as Yila or as soon as one of them is down for the count) and Darkness Personality She is quite the playful one and almost never kills someone. She is joyful and can be annoyed at Yila's attitude and anger problems. She has a problem with Yila's pessimism but deals with it. She can be quite friendly and often ignores orders. She talks at the same time as Yila. History She was born in the underworld of the Virtual realm. She escapes and comes up to the virtual realm. She finds herself attacked by a hyper advanced anti-virus program but is saved by Yila who makes quick work of the program. Lila follows Yila around all the time and eventually becomes her friend. This is the turning point for them and they come back to the computer system where she was attacked. Combined History (with Yila) They traveled across the virtual realm and then finally into one computer system where they are stopped by various programs. They couldn't escape from it. It was then that they were saved by a mysterious figure who had powers from glitches. They left after thanking the mysterious computer being and soon were found out by Keijo. Keijo met them and he became their friends. They in return became loyal to Keijo and all of his plans even if they were idiotic at best. It was said that Keijo gave them their combined powers making them even harder to stop. Themes Entrance Theme: Metroid Fusion - Final Mission Main Theme: Megaman Battle Network 4 - Silent Darkness Battle Theme: Megaman Battle Network 4 - boss music Together with Yila:' Entrance Theme: Megaman Battle Network 5 - Black Power' Main Theme: Megaman Battle Network 5 - Chain of Wishes Main Battle Theme: Breath of Fire III - Amalgam Ghost Battle Secondary Battle Theme: Megaman Battle Network 5 - VS Nebula Grey Trivia info here Tropes Neutral Evil, Co Dragons (with Yila), Deceptive Disciple (along with Yila), Enemy To All Living Things, and Evil Duo (paired with Yila)... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Neutral Characters Category:Viruses Category:Virtual World Residents Category:Computer Residents Category:Harmful Residents